An Office love story
by Angle09
Summary: Hinata just got a new job working at a new office. Her first impression of her "Office Buddy" is that he is rude uptight and the last person she wants to share work space with. But maybe this can become something more. Naruto/Hinata AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: **Hello everyone. This is my first NaruHina fic and I hope it pleases you. This is written for one of my best friends. (This is for you Hidden!) I'm sorry if Hinata is a little out of character, she isn't the same as in the anime. **

**Hinata and Naruto haven't met before and this is what makes this story so much fun to write! Thank you for reading this. *Bows deeply* Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did…..well there would be a few changes. Heh heh heh.**

"Truth or dare!" Sakura wobbled over the carpet and bumped into the bed. "Let's play Truth…..Hic!"

Ino sighed and helped Sakura up. "She's drunk."

"How?" Tenten asked. "She's only had apple juice."

All the girls were crowded into a small apartment on the third floor of an old building. Every month they would all spend the night in someone's home. It was supposed to be Tenten's turn…..but with her moving in with Neji they decided to skip her turn for now.

Hinata was a bit embarrassed that she had only a small apartment unlike Ino and Temari, who both had very successful businesses. But when everyone heard Hinata was starting a new job on Monday it was decided who would host the next slumber party.

"Hey! I found Hinata's closet!" Ino yelled from the other room.

"Ino! Please leave them the way they are!!!!" Hinata tried to force her way towards Ino. There was nothing more dangerous than Ino, a pair of scissors and a bunch of Hinata's "not sexy enough clothes." Last time they found her closet, Hinata had to explain to her parents why she was wearing a mini skirt and fish net leggings to an old friend's funeral. She didn't want to tell them that that was the least revealing item she found after Ino had gotten her hands on Hinata's wardrobe.

"What is this??" Ino held up a black work suit. The one Hinata had gone out to buy for her interview. "Please tell me you didn't wear this disaster."

Flustered Hinata grabbed the suit from Ino and hurried the blonde out of the closet. "Please leave my clothing alone."

Temari looked up at the wall clock. "It's almost midnight. I better get going."

"Going out to see Shikamaru, this late at night?" Ino grinned and pounced on the back of the other blonde.

"Hey we're not little kids anymore I can do what I want." Ino was pushed off and Temari gathered her things. "Goodbye Hinata! Hope your new job goes well."

The girls waved from the window except Sakura who was now fast asleep on the bed.

Soon everyone was in their sleeping bags and the lights were shut off.

"Hey Hinata…." Ino whispered in the dark. "Hinataaaaaa."

"What??"

"Can I choose your outfit for tomorrow?"

"Not in a million years."

Ino pretended to look hurt but couldn't be seen in the dark by Hinata. "How mean."

"Argh!" Tenten threw a pillow in their direction. "Both of you be quite I want to sleep."

"You're only saying that because Neji won't let you spend the night with us if you come home tired." Ino threw the pillow back.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake up Sakura." Hinata hissed at them both.

Too late. Sakura voice came squealing from the bed. "Hey lets stay up all night and watch scary movies!!"

"I'll get the popcorn!" Ino pranced off to the kitchen.

"Neji's gonna kill me." Tenten sighed and went to set up the DVD player.

Hinata buried her head in her pillow. "They're going to get me fired on the first day!"

XXX

Eight in the morning and Hinata was driving like a manic toward her new office. "Omigosh I'm sorry!" She cried apologizing to the fifth mailbox she had to swerve around.

Suddenly A bright red sport car turned the corner and cut Hinata off. Slamming on her brakes the car halted to a stop inches away from the sport car.

Yelling all the profanity she had heard in her twenty years, Hinata glared at the sports car thinking nastily. _Maybe if I dent his bumper he won't be so quick to cut off other cars._

The car took a swift right turn just quick enough for Hinata to get a good look at the driver.

_Next time I see him I'll "accidentally" total his car._ Grinning to herself she drove into the office building's parking lot.

Checking her watch Hinata let out a sigh of relief. She was early and had enough time to find her new office even if she got lost again. (She was a bit late for her interview.)

Entering the elevator and pushing the button for the fourth floor. Hinata did a quick look at her outfit. Simple but cute. Taking a deep breath she walked into the hall and found her office room.

She had just turned the handle when the door came flying open and Mr. Jiraiya tugged Hinata into the room.

"Good morning Hinata. You look lovely today. I'm sure you'll like it here. I'm sorry I can't stay long but a new bath house has just opened up and I am in dire need for beautiful bodies….I mean research for my new novel. You'll be sharing your work space with one of my other employees. He'll show you the ropes."

"O-okay…" Hinata stammered.

"Oh and by the way you didn't see me. I'm in my office is Tsunade asks." He winked and jumped out of the window.

Speechless Hinata stared out the window as her new pervy boss jumped from roof top to roof top on his way to the women's bath house.

Hinata shook her head and snapped out of it. She had a job to do. Turning to her work station she noticed that the desk next to hers needed a serious clean up.

Crouching on her knees she began to more mysterious items from the pile. Old books, a winter hat, a broken lamp and what looked like the remains of a toothbrush.

She moved a side a pile of papers and staring back at her was a waste land of maybe hundreds of empty instant ramen containers. Reaching into the pile Hinata pulled out one container and noticed that it still and some crusty noodles on the bottom.

"Ewwww." Dropping the container into the trash Hinata made a mental note to stay as far away from that desk as possible.

Hinata heard the door open and her "office buddy" was in the room. Hinata suddenly realized that she was on all fours and was snooping around their desk. This was not the best way to make a first impression.

"Ummm….I can see your underwear." The voice above her spoke out loudly and bluntly.

Hinata felt her face turn beet red and she sprung up and started her explanation. "I-I was just….looking f-for my contact. It fell s-somewhere over here….interesting collection of r-ramen containers."

"Oh you must be the new girl." The boy held out his hand for her to shake.

Building enough courage Hinata took his hand and looked up to his face.

"YOU! The crazy lunatic that cut me off today!" Hinata cried pointing her finger at him. Her other hand still in his.

"Well that's a great way to greet you coworker." His eyes locked on hers as he tighten his grip on her hand. "And if I'm not mistaken you were the silver car that was swerving so badly you nearly ran over a tree."

Yanking her hand from his Hinata glared at him angrily and spat. "Well I wish it had been your car I crashed into you jerk!"

"Well I'm sorry…ummm." He stopped trying to recall her name.

"It's Hinata." She answered coolly.

"I'm Naruto."

"Well. Naruto. I can see we're going to have to work together with each other so if you stay on your side and I stay on mine then we won't have a problem." Hinata turned her heels and sat down at her desk.

"Fine by me." Naruto turned to his computer. "Oh and Hinata?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Get some nicer underwear."

Hinata girded her teeth. This was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I know this hasn't been updated in a looooong time but I have reasons! I also know this is short and not really good so be nice if you review. Also if you read this you should review! I know you're out there, those people who read stories and never review! I admitt I did so too when I first started but I'm getting better. You don't even have to log on just say hi or "this is great" or even "A constipated brain dead platapus could write better" which I would answer that yes maybe it could. (mean reviews like that are not liked so don't leave one or I'll PM the heck out of you!) If your lonely and want that then go ahead.

Once again this is dedicated to **Hiddennaruto** because she is one of my best friends and got me into this couple.

I know Hinata and the other characters are not like in the anime but I personally want to remind you that this is Fan**Fiction **and I can write my character with three heads and a spitting problem if I want to.

I don't own any characters just the story and the corny jokes.

Please enjoy and **REVIEW**.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes in hell since the underwear incident. Hinata sat at the computer furiously typing the new program, every so often stopping to fantasize about increasingly violent deaths for her "office buddy."

_Naruto sat eating ramen at a stand near the park. He had just finished his eight bowl (the pig) when he heard a scream. Turning from his ramen he discovers a mad woman running toward him carrying a knife. He tries to move, but is too late as the woman plunges the knife into his gut. Blood pouring from his side he runs to the nearest hospital. (Ten miles away) Gasping he turns a corner only to be hit by a steel pipe by the leader of a chain gang. They tie up is body and take turns beating him like a piñata. They hear the police coming so they load his body into a car and race toward the river. Pulling his body out they dump it off the bridge and watch it float downstream. Naruto washes up on shore where he is carried off by a pack of wolves. The alpha male sinks his teeth into Naruto's leg but pulls back because of the awful taste. They drag his body through the forest and leave him in a clearing. He is then trampled by a herd of deer running away from a hunter. The hunter finds Naruto's body and brings it into town. Naruto spend four months recovering at the local hospital. Finally he is released and walks out side for the first time. Two men in the ninth story of the building above Naruto are pulling in a piano by ropes on the outside. The rope snaps and the piano drops. It lands on Naruto's head killing him instantly. The poor sap never saw it coming._

A loud slam of the door snaps Hinata out of her day dreaming. Turning around she notices Naruto had left the room. Hinata breathes a sigh of relief and returns to her work. She had just begun on the next program when a sheet of paper catches her eye. Naruto had taped a note on his computer before he left. Leaning forward Hinata couldn't help being curious.

**Don't touch my stuff**. - Naruto

Fighting every part of her body not to take her chair and pulverize his desk, she flipped her hair back, and remained professional.

Ten minutes later "the poor sap" returned.

Hinata stared in shock as a tower of instant ramen cups and two legs appeared in the room. The tower wobbled over to the desk and a hand suddenly appeared within the pile and began sorting the cups into a neat pyramid.

"You can't seriously eat all that." Hinata stammered at the tower of ramen.

The tower simply ignored her.

A bit frustrated Hinata tried to turn back to her work, but the annoying sound of cups being stacked together was driving her crazy. "Could you please stop doing that it's distracting me from my work!"

By now Naruto's face could be seen peering over the tower. He continued to stack cups, but when Hinata turned around again she swore he stuck his tongue out.

Finally the pyramid was complete and Naruto sat down. Twenty minutes of absolute silence fell over the office and Hinata could at last complete the project. She had just saved the document when the screech of a paper cup running across a desk filled the room. Peering over her shoulder she found to her dismay Naruto reassembling the cups into a square.

"Please stop messing with the cups and finish your work."

"…"

"I'm speaking to you! Stop it right now."

"…"

"Are you listing to me??"

"…..No."

"You are the most annoying and stubborn person I've ever met!"

"Have you looked in a mirror?"

Hinata just snapped and with blind rage flung the nearest thing at him, which turned out to be the stapler. Her aim was off and the stapler slammed right into the stacks of ramen scattering them everywhere.

It was war.

Cups of instant pasta both empty and full where flying across the office. One cup opened in mid flight and showered its contents all over Naruto. Hinata barely had time to laugh as she was hit in the head with a pile of noodles. Plotting her revenge she grabbed a full cup and quickly peeled off the tab and hurled the deadly projectile at Naruto. He answered back with three well aimed cups. The ramen food fight lasted till all the cups had been thrown and the two rivals panting and covered in noodles.

Hinata slumped into her chair and started laughing.

Naruto leaned on his desk and cracking a smile asked, "What's so funny."

"I..think…" Hinata giggled in between words. "…I sat…on an opened cup of ramen."

Both "office buddies" were in a fit of laughter at this point.

The laugher subsided though when Tsunade, head of the department, opened the door to check on there progress. What ever Tsunade had hoped to discover finding two employees standing in a room that looked as if a ramen hurricane had hit was probably not on her list.

Tsunade pinched her eyebrows together and spoke in a low voice, "Clean up this mess and have your work in my inbox in two hours….OR I'LL SKIN YOU BOTH AND LEAVE THE REMAINS IN THE EMPLOYEE LOUNGE! IS THAT CLEAR!!??"

Two heads nodded vigorously.

Tsunade left the two emptying noodles in the trash bin and with two finished reports in hand.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, "I'm sorry you have to throw all this away before eating it."

He shrugged. "It's no big deal. I rig the vending machines everyday to give me that much. One day isn't going to hurt me."

Hinata stared. "You get that much every day?"

"Only on Thursday's. The rest I only get enough so the others won't get suspicious."

They both stayed silent until all the ramen was disposed of, but the office would probably smell of undercooked noodles for a while.

"Hinata….I'll pay for your dry cleaning." Naruto said after looking at her stained suit.

Hinata looked back at his shirt that had noodles hanging off his shoulders. "How about we buy each other dinner and call it even?"

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Okay! I'm starved anyway. Let's go to my favorite place."

"As long as it isn't ramen." Hinata smiled back and picked up her bag.

Naruto dropped his arms and looked embarrassed. "Alright, then you pick the restaurant…"


End file.
